


【博君一肖/嘎龙】“患难”兄弟情（中）

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 29





	【博君一肖/嘎龙】“患难”兄弟情（中）

走到厨房阿云嘎不出意外的看到醒酒汤小火煮在灶上，仗着灶台能到点自动熄灭某人就不管了，裹了个毯子把自己藏在沙发里，生怕别人看不见露在外面蠕动的脚丫。

“别装了，起来吧。”阿云嘎过去掀开毛毯。

“战战睡了？”郑云龙打了个哈欠伸伸懒腰，一副仿佛刚被吵醒的小样，丝毫没有被戳穿的慌乱。

“他睡没睡我不知道，我看你别睡了。”阿云嘎这才有功夫坐下来慢条斯理地脱掉夹克，给郑云龙整了整皱巴巴的睡衣。

“别别！”郑云龙翻身，“我喝多了困着呐。”

“是吗？那估计记忆也丧失了，”阿云嘎带着笑，“我帮你回忆回忆，酒吧里瞎勾搭，还带着比自己小的人胡来。”

“喂，嘎舅不要乱扣帽子好不好，我那是帮战战你看不出来？”郑云龙用脚怼了怼阿云嘎的腰。

“当然看得出来，”阿云嘎点头，看见自家猫松了口气，又说道，“但还是该打屁股。”

“不行有人的！”郑云龙刚卸了的半口气又提上来，一下坐起捂住阿云嘎的嘴，余光瞄了瞄楼上，“不要乱说！”

“他收拾战战还来不及，不会下来的。”阿云嘎一秒看透他的心思，直接给他断了这个念想。

卧槽......郑云龙僵住了。

这些攻怎么都有一样的癖好？他发出了和肖战曾经一模一样的内心活动，顺带同情了几秒肖战。

“我把汤端上去，麻溜把裤子脱了，下来我要看见你自己在房间撅好。”阿云嘎丢下一句话起身进了厨房。

“嘎子嘎子......”郑云龙叫人无果，自己在沙发上气愤地踢蹬了几下腿。

浴缸里的水温刚好，肖战这会正泡的舒服，大爷一样享受着王一博的贴身伺候。

“你啊，知道自己错了没有？”王一博半蹲着身体用浴球搓了搓肖战的小鼻子，鼻尖都蹭红了。

“唔.....”肖战摸摸鼻子，“什么错？”

“跟我装傻是不是。”王一博故意板起脸。

“没错没错！”肖战扑腾起来，两手在水里拍拍拍。

“嘶.....”王一博被溅了一身的水花，把光溜溜的人捞出来按在浴缸边，几巴掌拍到屁股上，“你就作吧！”

“呜疼......”

巴掌声和着水声格外明显，小兔子脸红到耳根，身下被陶瓷硌得难受。

“不想现在挨打就乖乖坐回去。”王一博把肖战的屁股拍得粉红，威胁着从内到外湿漉漉的人。

“咚咚，”门口响起声响。

“一博。”阿云嘎站在浴室门外，看着身上点点水渍的王一博就知道他肯定是费了一番功夫才让喝醉的肖战乖乖洗澡。

“醒酒汤，让他喝了舒服些。”

“谢谢哥。”王一博接过来，上面还冒着热气。

“明天有事吗？”

“他没啥事，我下午得去趟公司。”

“嗯，早点休息，明早不叫你们。”阿云嘎又嘱咐一句，“下手注意点。”

王一博一脸“我有数”地点点头，拿着醒酒汤进了浴室。

“喝了。”王一博把醒酒汤递过去。

“你喂我。”肖战晃晃王一博的胳膊。

“不喂。”王一博把晚放到边上，“都差点让人拐走了还让我喂。”

小兔子嘟嘟嘴，拿起碗的动作比树懒都慢，垂着眼睛半天喝不下去一口。

“真是败给你了，”王一博叹气，从他手里拿过勺子，“好了好了，喂你。”

小兔子乖乖张口等投喂。

磨磨叽叽喝完一碗汤，肖战摸摸圆起来的肚子，满足地任凭王一博给自己擦干身体抱回了床上。

床头灯散着温柔的光，肖战睁着眼睛平躺着，突然来了一句，

“老公，你爱我吗？”

这是什么鬼问题。

“当然爱，最爱你，谁都不能和你比。”王一博虽然内心吐槽，还是认真的回复了肖战。

谁知道肖战一眨眼竟然流了两行泪，自己把自己弄哭了，“那、那你能接受我和别人接吻吗？”

王一博听到人不对劲，放在肖战身上的手动了动，懂了。

“宝宝，工作上的事不怪你。”王一博侧过身给他擦了擦眼泪，捧着他的小脸，“你的一切我都能接受，当然包括你的工作，不管和谁拍戏，我都会希望你的剧火，像每一个爱你的粉丝一样。只不过我会吃的醋最多，因为我最爱你。”

肖战迷朦间只听到了“爱爱爱”，但心里舒服了许多，眼睛亮了亮抱紧了王一博，“我也最爱你。”

“睡会吧，醒了再收拾你。”王一博把手伸进被窝里摸摸他的小屁股。

“嗯。”小兔子竟然跟着赞同了一声。

王一博觉得醉酒的肖战太好玩，摸过手机点开录音。

“宝宝，睡醒打屁股好不好？”

“唔......好。”

小兔子还思考了一下，冲着手机点点头，甚至拍了两下手，并不知道给自己挖了个大坑。

楼下的郑云龙却是早早掉入了坑里。

“让你脱裤子脱哪去了？”阿云嘎把人从沙发里掏出来。

“不脱。”郑云龙显然不想理这个霸道的人。

“每次脱裤子都墨迹半天，跟谁没见过似的。”

“那能一样吗！”郑云龙有点炸毛，“这家里还有别人。”

论起身高郑云龙还要高阿云嘎几公分，可比起力量来真是天差地别。光是阿云嘎一只手臂的肌肉就能把郑云龙翻个个儿。

就比如现在，一巴掌给扇老实了，裤子也不由分说连带内裤脱到了腿根，露出紧实圆翘的屁股。

郑云龙骨子里是个小哭包，但他不乐意承认。和肖战每次挨打哭天抢地一串求饶不一样，郑云龙往往是屁股上一挨巴掌就不吱声了。只要觉得自己没错坚决不承认，就算错了也不妥协，也不挡不躲，看谁扛得过谁，委屈了就只叫人，别的半句不说，不到万不得已宁可憋死，眼泪坠在下睫毛上就是不掉。

眼见着屁股一点点红起来，郑云龙揪着抱枕，又跟自己较上了劲。

“打你打错了？今天瞎闹脾气的帐还没算呢，你还跟我倔上了？”

郑云龙依旧是半声不吭，阿云嘎颇有点自说自话的感觉，当然他早就习惯了。

“自己数数因为送信这种事我解释了多少次，次次都得闹一出，这次可好，还给我去酒吧跳舞，真是屁股打得轻了才能让你出去瞎蹦跶。”

阿云嘎感到腿上的人抖了抖，呼吸声变大了些，也更急促了，分明是委屈了。

自家大龙在这种时候一向是打得说不得的，越是言语上的刺激越让他羞耻，倒不如结结实实揍一顿来的痛快。可相处十年阿云嘎太过了解他，只有边打边说才能让他记住，看他一副左耳进右耳出的样子，实际听得可认真，要不然也就不会说不得了。

又是十下不间歇的巴掌抽上去，郑云龙咬紧了嘴唇，感到生理泪水在眼眶里打转，为了不流下来只能仰起头缓冲着。

由于郑云龙不躲，每次挨打阿云嘎所有的力量都只集中在打人的那只手上就好，导致巴掌格外的沉重。

“屁股抬起来。”

小猫的红屁股颤了颤，摇摇头，一贯的不配合。

“啧，龙哥的屁股还是这么不听话。”阿云嘎也不生气，这种情况每次都一样，但他能看出来郑云龙要忍不住了。

不如更重一些让他哭出声。

巴掌噼里啪啦地抽了上去，板子一样的手掌一下去就是分明的痕迹，即便是187的大男人也受不住。

“啊......”郑云龙不自觉地发出一丝呻吟，张了张嘴喘息着，“哥......”

阿云嘎的手顿了顿，嘴角悄悄扬了扬。

“宝贝，”阿云嘎捋了捋郑云龙卷卷的头发，“乖，再叫一遍。”

意料之中没有回复。

啪！

“龙龙。”阿云嘎沉沉地叫了一声，手掌再次落在屁股上，力道之大让两团红肿泛起了肉浪。

郑云龙吸了口气，屁股绷了绷。

“乖，再来一声就不打屁股了。”阿云嘎的手指在臀肉上游走。

许久之后，阿云嘎听见猫咪小小声地从嘴边挤出两个带着哭腔的音节。

“......哥哥。”


End file.
